Perfect Proposal
by pomme2terre
Summary: They are in a lifeordeath situation and he does the unbelievable.Another oneshot.


**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing you recognize.**

**Perfect Proposal**

She quickly ducked the minute she saw that green spark heading towards her. She fired one back to her opponent. She watched his body hit the ground.

SMACK.

She shuddered, she had never really gotten used to that sound. She shook that thought away and turned around. When she saw the scene displayed in front of her, tears threatened to escape. There were bodies everywhere, and blood, a lot of blood. That sickening, red liquid was all around…

A little further down the hill, she spotted Harry and Ron, fighting for their lives and not to far away from her was Ginny, dueling with five Death Eaters. The moment she saw this, Hermione ran to her best friend's aid. She fired two or three spells and in a flash, all five where lying on the floor. With a quick reassuring smile, she ran off to aid others.

Hermione couldn't believe that it was finally the day, THE day. The final battle… When she looked around her, she saw all her closest friends fighting for their lives, and winning. She smiled slightly. Then, out of nowhere, she felt blood trickling down her leg, followed by a searing pain. She screamed and punched her attacker. Then she fell.

She tried every healing spell she knew, the bleeding did stop but she couldn't close the wound. Even though the pain was immense, Hermione got up and started firing spells in every direction. More and more bodies covered the ground around her.

The Death Eaters must have noticed she was a big threat, because, after a few minutes, they formed a circle around her. She tried to defend herself. But when you're on your own, against twenty others, it isn't easy.

Then, out of nowhere, appeared a young man right next to her. He said a few incantations, and a few more of the enemy's army fell. She was in such a daze that she didn't notice she was still in the middle of an on-going war. The young man, seeming to notice this, quickly caught her attention,

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you actually going to help me?"

"What?... Oh, yeah… Sorry."

Hermione quickly turned around so he wouldn't see her blush and shot a few spells.

They were now fighting together, each covering the other's back. With this strategy, they defeated a huge part of the Dark Lord's army.

"You okay, Granger?"

"Yeah, no problem. Why, are you getting tired?" she answered, breathlessly.

"Nope. I could continue forever."

They each pronounced a few more spells, and soon, no one was left around them. In the distance, they could see Harry facing the Dark Lord, on the top of the hill. She heard a scream followed by a big, bright light, and the fall of a body.

The Dark Lord was no more.

But that didn't mean that the war was finished. The Death Eaters were still there, ready to fight till death. Again, they found themselves fighting back to back, shooting one spell after the other.

They were both exhausted but they couldn't let it show. So they continued to fight.

"You know Granger, this might be the last time we talk to each other…"

"Don't say that. We'll both get through this alive. We'll **all** get through this alive."

"You don't know that, and just in the case that I don't make it. Granger, will you marry me?"

"What?!" She turned around abruptly. He also turned the minute he felt her move.

"Warn me when you'll make a move like that!" He fired a spell and it hit the Death Eater trying to sneak up on Hermione.

They were now facing each other. They were staring at each other, still firing spells. She softly repeated,

"What did you say?"

"I was pretty clear, wasn't I? Hermione Granger, I love you, will you be mine forever?"

After killing the two Death Eaters that had just appeared, she answered,

"Yes, yes, of course I'll marry you."

"Great, now just promise me we'll make it to our wedding." They both smiled and continued to fight. They both found a new strength inside them that pushed them to their limit.

After awhile of silence, he asked her something that had been nagging him,

"Why did you agree?"

"What?", she was confused.

"Why did you agree to marry me? To become my wife?"

"I don't know, probably because I'm pretty sure I won't survive to see tomorrow."

"Aw, come on Granger, that's just depressing."

She laughed a little,

"Well, if you must know it's because of your money. I'll be rich if I marry you."

"Okay, seriously, cut the crap. Why did you agree?"

"Ask nicely."

"**Please** tell me why you agreed."

"I want to become your wife because I love you, you bog buffoon. And it has a nice ring to it: 'Mrs. Hermione Malfoy.' Don't you think?"

It was his turn to laugh now. They continued shooting spells in all direction.

The war ended a little after dawn, the light side won, and three months after this day, Ms. Hermione Granger officially became Mrs. Hermione Malfoy.


End file.
